impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
Wings of Russia
Documentary (2009) A Russian (but with English commentaries) documentary about the story of aviation in Russia, from the beginning during the Empire, through the Soviet area and later, until the rising of the twenty-first century. A huge overview in eighteen chapters which covers dozens of aircraft and shows thousands of their variants! This page covers DVD01 to DVD06. Wings of Russia (page 2) is about DVD07 to DVD12. DVDs 13 to 18 are on Wings of Russia (page 3). = Opening Credits = Seen at the beginning of each DVD. Tupolev Tu-128 Sukhoi Su-27 Beriev Be-40 Bartini VVA-14 Petlyakov Pe-2 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25P Voisin III Kamov Ka-50 Tupolev ANT-20 At right, two of the eight Mikulin AM-34FRN of the Tupolev ANT-20 Maxim Gorky of Aeroflot. Rostislav-Alexeyev Lun-class ekranoplan The sole example is known as MD-160. Sikorsky S-21 Russki Vityaz Kamov Ka-10 & Mil Mi-10 Yakovlev Yak-18U Ilyushin Il-12 Tupolev Tu-95 Tupolev Tu-144S Yakovlev Yak-38 Myasishchev M-55 Beriev Be-200 & Beriev Be-103 & Beriev Be-12P Sukhoi Su-30 Bratukhin B-11 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 =Ending Credits= Seen at the end of each DVD. SPAD S.XIII Kamov Ka-27 Beriev Be-6 Mikoyan MiG-29 OVT Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Probably an Ilyushin Il-12 or an Ilyushin Il-14. Antonov An-32 Ivchenko AI-20 turboprop on Antonov An-32. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Yakovlev Yak-27 Kamov Ka-25 Ilyushin Il-18 Beriev Be-103 Mil Mi-1 Tupolev TB-6 Yakovlev Yak-9 Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Tupolev Tu-104 Tupolev Tu-4 Sukhoi Su-26 =DVD 1: Fighters - First Victories= Mikoyan MiG-29 OVT Sukhoi Su-30 LL Sukhoi Su-33 Alias Sukhoi Su-27K. Mikoyan MiG-35 Lavotchkine La-17 Sukhoi Su-30 MKK Blue 502. Wright Flyer I Antoinette IV Sommer 1910 Farman MF.7 Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Voisin Archdeacon Hydroplane Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Voisin Delagrange I Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Cody Biplane Samuel Franklin Cody, showman who became aircraft designer and aviator, built this biplane. Two different types flew : one in 1910, the other in 1911. Albessard Aérobus Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Antoinette V Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Voisin Elise Deroche (usually named Raymonde de Laroche) first woman in the world to receive an aeroplane pilot's licence (number 36). She participated in aviation meetings at Saint Petersburg where she was personally congratulated by Tsar Nicholas II. Ae 800 Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Blériot XI-2 bis & Farman HF.4 Sommer Type E Nieuport II Zeppelin R Class Shot taken from Hell's Angels (running time : 56mn30 ). L-32, code worn by Zeppelin LZ74. Airco DH.2 Morane-Saulnier G Morane-Saulnier G in which Pyotr Nesterov died in september 1914 (25 August 1914 as stated by traditionnal calendar) making the first russian air victory against an Albatros BII. Morane-Saulnier G upgrade with a Maxim machine-gun used by P. A. Sveshnikov. Morane-Saulnier L Parasol Nieuport IV Nieuport IVG of Pyotr Nesterov (august 1914). Albatros B.II Same type of aircraft which was shot down by Pyotr Nesterov. Nieuport 10 Russian pilot Alexander Kozakov. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Royal Aircraft Factory F.E.2 Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Several aircraft unidentified seen during the first 15 minutes of this first DVD. The next one is seen too on the beginning of DVD09. Barrage balloon Caquot shaped balloon but which type and nationality ? Nieuport 11 Nieuport 21 Albatros B.II vs Morane-Saulnier G Deperdussin TT Same aircraft seen in another movie at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Morane-Saulnier N French Caporal Jules Védrines at the controls. Morane-Saulnier N in front of several Nieuport, all of 19 KAO. Fokker D.III Built in late 1916, this Fokker D.III, D3023/16, is seen during trials. Fokker E.III Farman MF.11 Farman MF XI used by the Baltic Sea Fleet (Russia). Sopwith F.1 Camel Sopwith 1½ Strutter Nieuport 17 Albatros D.II Sopwith Pup & Sopwith F.1 Camel & Sopwith Snipe From left to right (or bottom to up). Sopwith Triplane One of them was sent to Russia. The documentary just shows these Triplanes of No. 1 Naval Squadron. Fokker Dr.I Probably a flyable replica of the seventies. Mosca MB 2bis Sikorsky S-16 Farman F.40 Farman F.40 of the Aeronautique Militaire. SPAD A.2 Hansa-Brandenburg C I Kapitan Evgraf Kruten and one of his prey shot down on 24 May 1917. Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Most of the following screenshots are probably shots from airshows or movies. Vought VE-7 Already seen (inverted) in Wings. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Flight Simulator Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Fokker D.VII SPAD S.XIII Royal Aircraft Factory S.E.5 Nieuport 24 Ansaldo SVA.5 Polikarpov Il-400 prototype Forerunner of the Polikarpov I-1. Polikarpov I-1 Fokker E.I Grigorovich I-2 Polikarpov I-3 Tupolev I-4 Tupolev I-4 & Tupolev TB-1 (Zveno-1) A heavy bomber is acting as a mothership for several fighters. These projects were known in USSR under the generic name Zveno. This is the Zveno-1. TsKB I-7 TsKB (Центральное конструкторское бюро = Bureau Central Design) built under licence nearly hundred fifty of the Heinkel HD 37 as a stopgap before the Polikarpov I-5 was put into service. Polikarpov I-5 Polikarpov I-5 vs Polikarpov I-15 Polikarpov I-15 Polikarpov I-15bis Sometimes named Polikarpov I-152. Polikarpov DI-2 TsKB I-7 Another TsKB I-7, it seems... Kochyerigin DI-6 Known too as the TsKB-11. Tupolev Ant-31 (I-14 for the VVS) Grigorovich IP-1 Polikarpov I-16 type 5 =DVD 2: Fighters - Stormy Years= Messerschmitt Bf 109 G Yakovlev Yak-1 Yakovlev Yak-3 vs Messerschmitt Bf 109 G Title screen of the second part of the fighter study. Junkers Ju 87 B Stuka Heinkel He 111 H Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Ilyushin Il-2M3 Sturmovik thumb|500px|none | Yakovlev Yak-1B thumb|500px|none | thumb|500px|none | thumb|500px|none | Lavochkin La-5FN thumb|500px|none | Messerschmitt Bf 109 E Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Another Messerschmitt Bf 109E seen in other movies; look at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Yakovlev I-26 Prototype of the Yakolev Yak-1. thumb|500px|none | First prototype. thumb|500px|none | Second prototype. thumb|500px|none | Yakovlev Yak-9 thumb|500px|none | Lavochkin I-301 Prototype of the Lavochkin LaGG-1. thumb|500px|none | Mikoyan-Gurevich I-200 Prototype of the Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-1. thumb|500px|none | Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-1 thumb|500px|none | Petlyakov Pe-8 Originally named ANT-7. thumb|500px|none | Polikarpov I-153 Also known as Polikarpov I-15ter. thumb|500px|none | thumb|500px|none | thumb|500px|none | thumb|500px|none | Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-3 (late serie) thumb|500px|none | thumb|500px|none |MiG-3 of 12 GvIAP Polikarpov I-16 type 10 or type 24 Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-3 thumb|500px|none | thumb|500px|none |Messerschmitt Bf 109E-3 "5" of JG2 Messerschmitt Bf 109 F thumb|500px|none | Yakovlev Yak-4 & Yakovlev UT-1 Alexander Sergeyevich Yakovlev presenting a Yak-4 to his guest (who holds a UT-1 trainer). thumb|500px|none | Lavochkin LaGG-3 thumb|500px|none | This serie with a NS-37 37 mm cannon. thumb|500px|none | LaGG-3 of Major Galchenko, commander of 609 IAP at Kandalaksha. thumb|500px|none | Yakovlev Yak-1 & Polikarpov U-2S-1 Polikarpov U-2S-1 is an air ambulance version which had a raised fuselage top upon the stretcher. thumb|500px|none | ANBO IV This Lithuanian design (we still guess the roundel on the rudder) was discovered by german troops among other russian aircrats, 18 months after this baltic republic was invaded by USSR. thumb|500px|none | Tupolev SB 2M-100A thumb|500px|none | Various aircrafts including some Polikarpov I-16 thumb|500px|none | thumb|500px|none | Polikarpov I-16 type 24 thumb|500px|none | This one armed with underwing RS-82 rockets. thumb|500px|none | Junkers Ju 88 A thumb|500px|none | thumb|500px|none | thumb|500px|none | Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-7b thumb|500px|none | Tupolev SB 2M-103 thumb|500px|none | thumb|500px|none | Polikarpov U-2 thumb|500px|none | Yakovlev Yak-7A thumb|500px|none | Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-3 (first series) thumb|500px|none | Yakovlev Yak-7V thumb|500px|none | With skis and RS-82 rockets. thumb|500px|none | Messerschmitt Bf 109 F thumb|500px|none | Messerschmitt Bf 109 F2 'Yellow 10' flown by Uffz. Hofmann of 9./JG2, France, Summer 1941. thumb|500px|none | Barrage balloon thumb|500px|none | Petlyakov Pe-3 Heavy fighter variant of the Petlyakov Pe-2. Petlyakov Pe-2 Polikarpov TIS Tairov Ta-1 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG DIS Focke-Wulfe Fw 190 A Yakovlev Yak-9D Lavochkin La-5 Lavochkin La-5F Polikarpov I-185 (M-71 engine) Polikarpov I-185 (M-82 engine) Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG I-231 Mikoyan-Gurevich I-220 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG I-222 Yakovlev Yak-9 thumb|500px|none | thumb|500px|none | Messerschmitt Bf 109 G-6 thumb|500px|none |Messerschmitt Bf 109 G of IV/JG54 thumb|500px|none |Messerschmitt Bf 109 G6 with RVI Rüstsatz of 7/JG54 thumb|500px|none |Erich Hartmann and his Bf 109 G-6 of 9/JG52 thumb|500px|none |Erich Hartmann in March 1944 as Yakovlev Yak-9T With a 37 mm Nudelman-Suranov NS-37 cannon. Yakovlev Yak-9B With four vertical tube bomb bays aft of the cockpit. thumb|500px|none |Relasing bomblets from cassettes as Boeing B-17G Flying Fortress Seen during a shuttle mission (code name Frantic), some Yak under the wingtip of a Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress. A Boeing B-17G of the 416th BS, 99th BG along YakovlevYak-9. Yakovlev Yak-9U North American B-25 Mitchell & Douglas A-20 Havoc & Bell P-39 Airacobra At left, the twin tails of a B-25 leading this ferry flight of Bell P-39 and a single A-20 (bottom right). Hawker Hurricane Probably Hawker Hurricane Mk IIB. Supermarine Spitfire Mk V Curtiss P-40 Warhawk Bell P-39Q Airacobra Bell P-39Q-20 Airacobra. This four blade propeller variant is a Bell P-39Q-21 or Bell P-39Q-25. Bell P-63 Kingcobra Messerschmitt Bf 110 Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Lavochkin La-5FN Lavochkin La-5FN Lavochkin La-5FN used for experiment by Serguei Inorgui. Seconds later; note the G-meter indicating 8G (at left). Yakovlev Yak-3 with VK-108 engine Messerschmitt Me 209 Yakovlev Yak-3 Yak-3s arrival at Aéroport de Paris-Le Bourget in June 1945. Musée de l'Air et del'Espace-Aéroport de Paris-Le Bourget in 2007 : Yak-3 between the world's single surviving Polikarpov I-153 and the Republic P-47D-30-RE Thunderbolt s/n 44-20371. The propeller of the North American P-51D 20NA Mustang s/n 44-63871 is visible in the foreground. Lavochkin La-7 Messerschmitt Me 262 Schwalbe Messerschmitt Me 323 Gigant Lavochkin La-9 Yakovlev Yak-15 Tupolev Tu-4 Lavochkin La-11 Petlyakov Pe-8 Ilyushin Il-12 Tupolev Tu-2S Yakovlev Yak-23 Flora Please note that this shot is used again (but in B&W) in the first quarter of the DVD03. =DVD 3: Fighters - Jet Era= Yakovlev Yak-15 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 North American B-25 Mitchell An airframe modified in order to test the Burlaki concept in which a bomber pull a fighter. Most of such tests were done with Tupolev Tu-4. Messerschmitt Me 163 B-1 Komet Tests of taxiing an airframe captured by the VVS and pulled by a wire. Some times later, an archive footage of the Luftwaffe is shown. Lockheed T-33 Shooting Star Sikorsky HRS-1 Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star Yakovlev Yak-9 Focke-Wulfe Fw 190 A Heinkel He 178 Gloster E.28/39 W4041 is the first prototype. Gloster Meteor F Mk 4 Bereznyak-Isayev BI-1 First prototype. Second prototype on skis with test pilot Bakhchivandzhi. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Sixth prototype before being modified with PVRD. Some prototypes had armament of two ShVAK 20mm cannon. Lavochkin La-7R Testbed for a tail-mounted liquid-fuelled RD-1KhZ rocket engine. Mikoyan-Gurevich I-250 Prototype number 1. Heinkel He 162 Messerschmitt Me 262 Schwalbe Boeing B-29 Superfortress Boeing B-50 Superfortress Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG I-300 Prototype of the future MiG-9. Lavochkin La-150 Sukhoï Su-9 and Su-11 1946 : first use of these names; do not confuse with the airframes of the 60's. Sukhoï Su-9 (with RATO) Yakovlev Yak-17 Sukhoï Su-11 Yakovlev Yak-23 Flora Messerschmitt Me 163 A Komet Lavochkin La-160 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG I-310 Prototype of the future MiG-15. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 Bis 21 September 1953, a defecting North Korean pilot lands his MiG-15 Bis (c/n 2015357) at Kimpo. Note the tail of a Boeing KC-97 Stratotanker at right and a Boeing B-29 Superfortress in the background. Lavochkin La-15 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 UTI Republic F-84E Thunderjet North American F-86E Sabre Lisunov Li-2 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 Bell X-1 & mother ship The mother ship could be a modified B-29 Superfortress (first flights) or a modified B-50 Superfortress (during the last flights of Glamorous Glennis). Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Boeing EB-29 Superfortress s/n 45-21800, a Boeing B-29-96-BW Superfortress (usually type named EB-29) used for X-1 trials. Adorn with the nose art "Bell" of a baby (carried by a storch) ready to launch an arrow. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Lavochkin La-176 Mikoyan-Gurevich SM-1 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 Tupolev Tu-95 Boeing EB-29 Superfortress & McDonnell XF-85 Goblin Yakovlev Yak-25 We are in 1947; it's the first use of this model name. Please do not confuse with the twin engined jet of the fifties. Only one aircraft built which was named Yak-25E after some modifications for Burlaki tests. Tupolev Tu-4 Aircraft c/n 2805204 modified with a system developed by Yakovlev for flight refueling tests. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 Bis One of the three MiG-15 Bis modified for such tests. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19S SM-10 Tests for flight refueling done with a Tupolev Tu-16. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19S SM-30 Republic F-84G Thunderjet Pending to the Soviet SM-30, the USA tested ZELL (ZEro Length Launch) with a F-84G. English Electric Canberra Lavochkin La-200 & Mikoyan-Gurevich I-320 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17PF Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19P Yakovlev Yak-25M Private venture to answer the failure of the Lavochkin La-200 and Mikoyan-Gurevich I-320. Mikoyan-Gurevich Ye-2 Narrator speaks of Ye-1 but it was just a project. Ye-2 first flight occured on 14 February 1955. Mikoyan-Gurevich Ye-4 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21F Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21F 'Fishbed' of the Bulgarian Air Force. Yakovlev Yak-24 The helicopter on the far left. Sukhoi Su-7B Lockheed F-104G Starfighter Mikoyan-Gurevich Ye-6T/1 Prototype based on MiG-21F. North American F-86 Sabre Firing AIM-9B Sidewinder. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 F-13 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 PF McDonnell Douglas F-4B Phantom II McDonnell Douglas F-4B Phantom II of VF-84, US Navy. McDonnell Douglas F-4C Phantom II Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 PFM Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 U Boeing B-52 Stratofortress Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Tushino, 1966. Sukhoi T-3 Sukhoï Su-11 Yakovlev Yak-28 Sukhoi Su-9 Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Lavochkin La-250 Tupolev Tu-128 Mil Mi-2 Antonov An-12 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25 =DVD 4: Fighters - Struggle for Superiority= Various Aircraft Zhukovsky Air Show during the nineties. Behind the Sukhoi Su-27 white radar fairing and crowd, a Tupolev Tu-160 at right, then a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, a Boeing C-135 Stratolifter, a Boeing B-52 Stratofortress and two white corporate jets, a Dassault Falcon 900 and Bombardier CL-600 Challenger. Kamov Ka-52 Sukhoi Su-30 LL Ilyushin Il-96 & Beriev A-50 & Ilyushin Il-114 Mil Mi-28N Sukhoi Su-30 MKI Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-3 & Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 PF Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 PD Bell UH-1 Iroquois Aero L-29 Delfin McDonnell Douglas F-4C Phantom II Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 M McDonnell Douglas F-4B Phantom II Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19 Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 PFM Sukhoi T-58VD Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23-01 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 S Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 M Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 Bis Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 ML Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 UB Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 MLD Dassault Mirage III Milan & Dassault Mirage F1C Dassault Mirage F1C Escadron de chasse 2/30 Normandie-Niemen, Armée de l'Air. Bell 204 Saab AJ 37 Viggen Dassault Mercure 100 ]] General Dynamics F-111A Aardvark Prototype. In service. McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom II Sukhoi Su-15 Lockheed U-2A Martin RB-57D Canberra Sukhoi Su-11 The second Sukhoi baptised Su-11 (NATO reporting name 'Fishpot-C') was an interceptor aircraft used by the Soviet Union in the 1960s. Sukhoi Su-15 TM Pllan view of the new wing. Prototype of the TM variant in flight. Sukhoi Su-15 T Yakovlev Yak-12 Boeing 707-321B Reg. HL7429, Korean Air Lines Flight 902 on 20 April 1978. .]] Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird North American XB-70 Valkyrie Mikoyan-Gurevich Ye-155 Mikoyan-Gurevich Ye-155R-3 and Mikoyan-Gurevich Ye-155P-2. Mikoyan-Gurevich Ye-155P-3. Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25PU Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25P Probably the most world known MiG-25P, that of Viktor Belenko (Hakodate Airport, Japan, 6 September 1976). Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25PD Let L-410 Turbolet On the left. Mikoyan MiG-31 Tupolev Tu-160 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 PFM General Dynamics YF-16 Fighting Falcon Prototype of the General Dynamics YF-16 s/n 72-1568. Lockheed Martin F-16A Fighting Falcon McDonnell Douglas F-15A Eagle Roll-out of the first prototype. World record breaker F-15 s/n 72-0119 baptised Streak Eagle. Ramenskoye projects First drawings from the three OKB (Experimental Design Bureau) of Mikoyan, Sukhoï and Yakovlev. Northrop F-5 Freedom Fighter Sukhoi T-10 Model kit of the prototype T-10 on the table. The wall plan depicts what seems to be an aircraft with swing wing. First prototype T10-1. Probably the third prototype (T10-3) with Tupolev Tu-22M in the background. Prototype T10-17 during firing tests. Sukhoi Su-27 Mikoyan MiG-29 Mikoyan MiG-29UB Sukhoi P-42 Like the Streak Eagle, a stripped off airframe to break world records. Sukhoi Su-27UB Sukhoi Su-27K Mikoyan MiG-29K Mikoyan MiG-29M Sukhoi Su-35 Alias T10M-9. First picture taken during Farnborough 1992 Airshow. Sukhoi Su-35 BM. Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut Mikoyan Project 1.44 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21-93 Saab JAS 39D Gripen Aircraft 9819 of the Vzdušné síly Armády České republiky (Czech Air Force). Eurofighter Typhoon DA5 98+30 Eurofighter Typhoon DA5 of the Luftwaffe (German Air Force). Saab JAS 39C Gripen Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Dassault Rafale C Sukhoi Su-37 One of the two built, wearing the 711 code used during Farnborough 1996 Airshow. Mikoyan MiG-29A Anatoliy Kvochur ejects from Mig 29 'Blue 303' 8th June 1989 during the 38th Paris International Air and Space Show-Aéroport de Paris-Le Bourget. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Sukhoi Su-30 MK Ejection of the pilot and navigator of a Sukhoi Su-30 MK that crashed from a bird strike at the Paris Air Show on 12th June 1999. =DVD 5: Bombers - Winged Armada= Tupolev TB-1 A shot quickly seen in the middle of the TB-3s flying over Moscow. Tupolev TB-3 Seen during a flypast over Moscow in 1937. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Action seen in the movie "The Alive and the Dead" (Живые и мёртвые / Zhivye i myortvye). Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Probably a shot taken from Aerograd but flipped. Polikarpov R-5 Or perhaps Polikarpov RZ ? Still the 1937 Moscow flypast. Tupolev ANT-20 First variant named Maxim Gorky. .]] 18th May 1935. Seconds before the crash. The biplanes are a Polikarpov R-5 and a Polikarpov I-5 Polikarpov I-16 Sikorsky Ilya Muromets First a model built for Поэма о крыльях. Ilya Muromets S-24 G-1 Series. Iliya Muromets Type G-1 in Soviet colors. Sikorsky S-21 Bolshoi Baltisky Some flights were made with two engines. Sikorsky S-21 Russky Vityaz Quickly, two additional engines led to the definitive configuration. Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified fighter KomTA Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified floatplane Perhaps floats for the Junkers K 30/JuG-1, the bomber derivative of the Junkers G-24. Farman F.62 BN4 Goliath Twenty of them were bought in France as an interim bomber. Junkers JuG-1 Tupolev ANT-4 Strana Sovyetov (Land of the Soviets) taking off for its flight from Moscow to New York, fall 1929. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Aircraft used by Anatoly Vasilyevich Liapidevsky -the first to be awarded the title of Hero of the Soviet Union- rescuing the crew of the steamship Cheliuskin sunk in Arctic (1934). Polikarpov I-5 A Polikarpov I-5 taking off in front of a line-up of Tupolev TB-3s. Martin B-10 Mitsubishi G3M Boeing YB-17 Flying Fortress Handley Page Heyford Farman F.221 Tupolev TB-3-4AM-34RD Reg. URSS-2236 during its stopover at Warsaw, en route to Paris. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Kalinin K-7 Tupolev TB-6 Unbuilt project. Tupolev TB-3-4AM-34R Tupolev ANT-25 Reg. URSS-N025 Tupolev ANT-25 which flew to Vancouver in June 1937. Tupolev ANT-37 (DB-2) Tupolev ANT-25 evolved into the single engine bomber DB-1. Unsuccessful, it was itself the precursor of the Tupolev ANT-37 (DB-2) but its challenger, the Ilyushin DB-3, was put into mass production. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Ilyushin DB-3 Ilyushin TsKB-30 Prototype of the DB-3 Family. Christined Rodina. Bolkhovitinov DB-A Petlyakov Pe-8 Later variant with ASh-82 radial engines. Ilyushin DB-3D Gloster Gladiator A Finnish one or a Gloster J-8 of the Swedish Voluntary Air Force during the Finnish Winter War. Ilyushin Il-4 Ilyushin DB-4 Only two short lived prototypes. Yermolayev Yer-2 More three hundred built. Developed from Bartini Stal-7. Seen again near the episode's end. Bartini Stal-7 Dornier Do 17 (or Do 217) Petlyakov Pe-8 Petlyakov Pe-8 with inline engines (Mikulin AM-35). Heinkel He 111 H Right Jumo 211F engine of a Heinkel He 111 H. Tupolev TB-3 Zveno 2 three Polikarpov I-5. Zveno 6 with two Polikarpov I-16 which were attached to the intrados. Lisunov Li-2VV Seen first armed with four bombs. North American B-25J Mitchell North American B-25J Mitchell s/n 328112. North American B-25B Mitchell Avro Lancaster B Mk. I Avro Lancaster R5669 "OL-E" carried the nickname HMT River Spey. Petlyakov Pe-2 Boeing B-17F-5-BO Flying Fortress B-17F-5-BO s/n 41-24416 Black Diamond Express, BN-V of 359 BS. Consolidated B-24G/H Liberator Handley Page H.P.57 Halifax B Mk. I Series I Handley Page H.P.59 Halifax B Mk. II Series I (Special) Vickers Wellington In the distance. Boeing B-29 Superfortress Picture taken from The Last Bomb. Boeing B-29 Superfortress of 9th BG. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Boeing B-29-45-MO Superfortress Loading of Fat Man into B-29-45-MO Bockscar, s/n 44-27297 of 393d BS, 509th Composite Group. Tupolev Tu-4 =DVD 6: Bombers - Cold War= McDonnell Douglas F-4B/J Phantom II Tupolev Tu-95KM Boeing B-52 Stratofortress Variant from B to F models with the tall vertical stabilizer. Boeing B-52G/H Stratofortress Later variant taking off in front of some KC-135 Startotankers (not visible on this screenshot). Tupolev Tu-160 Mittlewerk EWM A4 Vergeltungswaffe V-2 Boeing B-29 Superfortress Tupolev Tu-4 Tupolev Tu-4 behind the first Soviet atomic bomb, the RDS-1. Convair B-36D Peacemaker Boeing B-50 Superfortress Boeing B-47 Stratojet Yak 14 Tupolev Tu-4 Use for air refuelling trials. Serial 222401. Other serials seen : 221902 and 223105. Republic F-84 Thunderjet Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15bis What strange roundels ! The Soviet Star on the vertical stabilizer but the fuselage wears the North Korea star ! Ilyushin Il-22 Tupolev project '82' Tupolev '82' wind tunnel model and prototype, later named Tu-22 (the first use which must not be confused with the 1959 project). Tupolev project '88' Prototype of the Tu-16. Ilyushin Il-28 Ilyushin Il-46 Tupolev Tu-4LL Flying testbed for the Mikulin AM-3 turbojet of the future Tu-16. Tupolev Tu-16A1 Petlyakov Pe-2 Not a Tu-2 (because the low wing). Boeing YB-52 Stratofortress YB-52 s/n 49-0231. Avro Vulcan prototype VX770 crashed on 20 September 1958 during the Battle of Britain day air show at RAF Syerston. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft (Military Fixed-Wing). Vickers Valiant Handley Page H.P.80 Victor Myasishchev M-4 Tupolev ANT-16 Tupolev Tu-95A Tupolev Tu-95K Tupolev Tu-95K with a Kh-20 cruise missile (NATO code name AS-3 Kangaroo). Tupolev Tu-4KS Tupolev Tu-4KS with two KS-1 missiles. Dropping the Mig KSK (?), technology demonstrator of the future Raduga KS-1 Komet. Probably with a Mig 19 chase plane. Convair F-102 Delta Dagger Tupolev Tu-16KSR-2-5 Tupolev Tu-16KSR-2-5 #520276 behind a Raduga KSR-5 (NATO reporting name AS-6 Kingfish). Tupolev Tu-16KS dropping a KS-1 missile. Boeing B-52G Stratofortress Boeing B-52G-95-BW Stratofortress s/n 58-0159 (c/n 464227). Boeing B-52G with an North American Aviation AGM-28 Hound Dog. Myasishchev 3M Myasishchev 3M serial 7300601. Convair B-58A Hustler North American XB-70 Valkyrie Northrop T-38A Talon Chase plane of the XB-70 in the foreground. Dassault Mirage IVA & Dassault Mirage IIIB Paris Le Bourget Airshow 196? Behind the Mirage IV is the Dassault Mystère XX / Falcon 20. Behind the Mirage III B (code 33-TW, s/n 212), we guess the blue ribon of one undifined Air Inter airliner. Myasishchev M-50 Tupolev project '105' Experimental bomber, precursor of the next 105A (Tu-22). Note the main landing gear retacting inside the fuselage, not in pods at the trailing edge of each wing. Tupolev Tu-22 Tupolev Tu-22K carrying a missile. Myasishchev Tanker Myasishchev M-4-2 or Myasishchev 3MS-2 ? OKB-1 Vostok K Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Tupolev Tu-95V The modified Tu-95 vector of the 100 megaton H-bomb. Douglas A3 Skywarrior Seen during the landing of a MDD F-4 Phantom II. A Vought A-7 Corsair II is visible in the background, near the nose landing gear wheel. Sukhoi T-4 Monino Air Museum. In flight. Named sometimes aircraft '100'. Ilyushin Il-18 In the distance. Tupolev Tu-22M Protoype. Rockwell B-1A Lancer Sukhoi projects Tupolev Tu-160 Tupolev Tu-95MS Rockwell B-1B Lancer Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Tupolev Tu-160 Tu-160 "Pavel Taran" s/n 03. Vladimir Putin flew onboard on 16 August 2005. Tu-160 "Iliya Muromets" s/n 06. Ilyushin Il-78 Sikorsky Ilya Muromets = Preview of the coming DVDs (on Wings of Russia (page 2)) = Leningradskii-Kombinat INAH-1 Registration CCCP-L1304. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Lisunov Li-2 & Ilyushin Il-12 & SNCASE Sud Est SE.2010 Armagnac Tupolev Tu-114 Registration CCCP-L5611.Tu-114 of Aeroflot. Used by Khrushchev when he went to Washington on 15th September 1959. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Tupolev Tu-134 Movie's extract from Neveroyatnye priklyucheniya italyantsev v Rossii. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Yakovlev Yak-42 Reg. CCCP-1974 Yakovlev Yak-42 prototype. livery seen on DVD10.]] Reg. CCCP-42302 Yakovlev Yak-42 (c/n 427401004). Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. seen on DVD10.]] Chyetverikov MDR-6 Sikorsky S-43 Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. SGAU Chernov Che-22R-2 Korvet Focke-Wulf Fw 61 V2 Registration D-EKRA. Focke-Wulf Fw 61 V1 Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. = See also = *Wings of Russia (page 2) Wings of Russia for DVD07 and onwards. *Wings of Russia collection on the Discussion Tab. Category: Aero L-29 Delfin Category: Airco DH.2 Category: Albatros D.II Category: Albessard Aérobus Category: Antoinette IV Category: Ansaldo SVA Category: Antonov An-10/An-12 Category: Antonov An-32 Category: Atelier aérostatique de Chalais-Meudon - Caquot dirigible Category: Avro Lancaster Category: Avro Vulcan Category: Barrage balloon Category: Bartini Stal-7 Category: Bartini VVA-14 Category: Bell 204/205 Category: Bell P-39 Airacobra Category: Bell P-63 Kingcobra Category: Bell UH-1 Iroquois Category: Bell X-1 Category: Bereznyak-Isayev BI-1 Category: Beriev A-50 Category: Beriev Be-6 Category: Beriev Be-12 Category: Beriev Be-103 Category: Beriev Be-200 Category: Blériot XI Category: Boeing 707 Category: Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress Category: Boeing B-29 Superfortress Category: Boeing B-47 Stratojet Category: Boeing B-50 Superfortress Category: Boeing B-52 Stratofortress Category: Boeing C-17 Globemaster III Category: Boeing C-135 Stratolifter Category: Bombardier CL-600 Challenger Category: Chernov Che-22 Category: Consolidated B-24 Liberator Category: Convair B-36 Peacemaker Category: Convair B-58 Hustler Category: Convair F-102 Delta Dagger Category: Curtiss P-40 Warhawk Category: Dassault Falcon 900 Category: Dassault Mercure Category: Dassault Mirage F1 Category: Dassault Mirage III Category: Dassault Mirage IV Category: Dassault Rafale Category: Deperdussin TT Category: Dornier Do 17 Category: Douglas A-3 Skywarrior Category: Douglas A-20 Havoc Category: English Electric Canberra Category: Eurofighter Typhoon Category: Farman F.40 Category: Farman F.60 Goliath Category: Farman F.220 Category: Farman MF.7 Category: Farman MF.11 Category: Focke-Wulf Fw 61 Category: Focke-Wulf Fw 190 Category: Fokker D.VII Category: Fokker Dr.I Category: Fokker E.I Category: Fokker E.III Category: General Dynamics F-111 Aardvark Category: Gloster E.28/39 Category: Gloster Gladiator Category: Gloster Meteor Category: Handley Page Halifax Category: Handley Page Victor Category: Hawker Hurricane Category: Heinkel HD 37 Category: Heinkel He 111 Category: Heinkel He 162 Category: Heinkel He 178 Category: Ilyushin DB-3 Family Category: Ilyushin Il-2 Sturmovik Category: Ilyushin Il-12 Category: Ilyushin Il-18 Category: Ilyushin Il-28 Category: Ilyushin Il-78 Category: Ilyushin Il-96 Category: Junkers G 23/24 Category: Junkers Ju 87 Stuka Category: Junkers Ju 88 Category: Kamov Ka-25 Category: Kamov Ka-27 Category: Kamov Ka-50 Category: Lavochkin La-5 Category: Lavochkin La-7 Category: Lavochkin La-9 Category: Lavochkin La-11 Category: Lavochkin La-15 Category: Lavochkin La-160 Category: Lavochkin LaGG-3 Category: Leningradskii-Kombinat INAH-1 Category: Let L-410 Turbolet Category: Lisunov Li-2 Category: Lockheed F-104 Starfighter Category: Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon Category: Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Category: Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star Category: Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird Category: Lockheed U-2 Category: Martin B-10 Category: McDonnell Douglas F-15 Category: McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II Category: McDonnell XF-85 Goblin Category: Messerschmitt Bf 109 Category: Messerschmitt Bf 110 Category: Messerschmitt Me 163 Category: Messerschmitt Me 209 (1938) Category: Messerschmitt Me 262 Category: Messerschmitt Me 323 Gigant Category: Mikoyan MiG-29 Category: Mikoyan MiG-31 Category: Mikoyan Project 1.44 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich I-220 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich I-250 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-3 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-9 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-17 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-19 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25 Category: Mil Mi-1 Category: Mil Mi-10 Category: Mil Mi-28 Category: Mitsubishi G3M Category: Mittlewerk EWM Vergeltungswaffe V-2 Category: Myasishchev M-4 Category: Myasishchev M-50 Category: Morane-Saulnier L Category: Morane-Saulnier N Category: Nieuport II Category: Nieuport IV Category: Nieuport 10 Category: Nieuport 11 Category: Nieuport 17 Category: Nieuport 24 Category: North American B-25 Mitchell Category: North American F-86 Sabre Category: North American P-51 Mustang Category: North American XB-70 Valkyrie Category: Northrop F-5 Category: Northrop T-38 Talon Category: Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Category: OKB-1 Vostok Category: Petlyakov Pe-2 Category: Petlyakov Pe-8 Category: Polikarpov I-3 Category: Polikarpov I-5 Category: Polikarpov I-15 Category: Polikarpov I-16 Category: Polikarpov I-185 Category: Polikarpov R-5 Category: Polikarpov U-2 Category: PZL-Świdnik Mi-2 Category: Republic P-47 Thunderbolt Category: Republic F-84 Thunderjet Category: Rockwell B-1 Lancer Category: Rostislav-Alexeyev Ekranoplan Category: Royal Aircraft Factory F.E.2 Category: Royal Aircraft Factory S.E.5 Category: Saab 37 Viggen Category: Saab JAS 39 Gripen Category: Sikorsky H-19 Category: Sikorsky Ilya Muromets Category: Sikorsky S-43 Category: SNCASE SE.2010 Armagnac Category: Sopwith 1½ Strutter Category: Sopwith Camel Category: Sopwith Pup Category: Sopwith Snipe Category: Sopwith Triplane Category: SPAD S.XIII Category: Sukhoi Su-7 Category: Sukhoi Su-9 Category: Sukhoi Su-15 Category: Sukhoi Su-27 Category: Sukhoi Su-35 Category: Sukhoi Su-37 Category: Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut Category: Sukhoi T-3 Category: Supermarine Spitfire Category: Tupolev ANT-4 Category: Tupolev ANT-6 Category: Tupolev ANT-20 Category: Tupolev ANT-25 Category: Tupolev ANT-37 Category: Tupolev I-4 Category: Tupolev SB Category: Tupolev Tu-2 Category: Tupolev Tu-4 Category: Tupolev Tu-16 Category: Tupolev Tu-22 Category: Tupolev Tu-22M Category: Tupolev Tu-95 Category: Tupolev Tu-104 Category: Tupolev Tu-114 Category: Tupolev Tu-128 Category: Tupolev Tu-134 Category: Tupolev Tu-144 Category: Tupolev Tu-160 Category: Vickers Valiant Category: Vickers Wellington Category: Voisin Archdeacon Hydroplane Category: Voisin Delagrange I Category: Voisin III Category: Vought VE-7 Category: Wright Flyer I Category: Yakovlev Yak-1 Category: Yakovlev Yak-3 Category: Yakovlev Yak-7 Category: Yakovlev Yak-9 Category: Yakovlev Yak-12 Category: Yakovlev Yak-15 Category: Yakovlev Yak-17 Category: Yakovlev Yak-18 Category: Yakovlev Yak-23 Category: Yakovlev Yak-24 Category: Yakovlev Yak-25 Category: Yakovlev Yak-28 Category: Yakovlev Yak-38 Category: Yakovlev Yak-42 Category: Yakovlev UT-1 Category: Yermolayev Yer-2 Category: Zeppelin R Class Category: Aeroflot Category: Air Inter Category: Korean Air